


It's What You Wear From Ear To Ear

by GrumpyQueer



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Plot Twists, Undercover, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyQueer/pseuds/GrumpyQueer
Summary: Undercover/Spy Reader and their partner, have wound up in Jokers clutches. What will happen from there?-Im not very good at summaries
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/You
Kudos: 6





	1. Hysteria

The room reeked of rust, mould, sweat and blood.

The metal clamped around your wrist, linked to heavy metal chains bolted to the wall. The thick cuffs had been digging into your skin for days, the blood dry and flaking on your skin. You were slumped against the rusted wall, lifing your head, you groaned. Your whole entire body ached and throbbed in pain. You look over to see your partner, Cole, chained to the other side of the wall whimpering and shaking. The light above you a dull, dim orange, flickering on and off unexpectedly. You both had been tortured for what felt like days, weeks, months. You couldnt tell. No windows, no clock. Just a metal door.

You both had been tracking Joker for months. Watching his every move. Ready to bring him to justice. Put him behind bars in Arkam Asylum where him damn well belongs. But your plans had gone astray when you played right into Jokers hands. A pawn in his game. His sick twisted game. He knew exactly what you both were doing. Tracking him down to put him behind bars? "You silly geese" he had said with a cackle as he kicked you both in the head. Dancing over you to a song that only played in his head.

But after repetitive non stop torture, your partner was beginning to crack. Becoming hysterical. Understandably so. But he was so close to exposing who sent you and your organisation. You couldnt let that happen. Jokers own patience was wearing thin. Its already so risky. Neither of you should die like this. 

"Cole" you groaned, rearranging yourself to a slightly more comfortable position. You heard him whimpering and breathing heavily. As you shifted, the chain clanked and pulled at your shredded wrists making you hiss. The sudden noise made Cole cry out in fear. Mumbling nonsense to himself. "Cole, for fuck sake, keep it together!" You quietly scolded him.  
You had met Cole a few months ago, for the case, getting to know eachother and working together well. Hes a tough man youll give him that, but it seems all for nothing while you stare helplessly at the shivering hysterical mess across from you. "Wh-at are w-we gonna do (Y/N)??!" He mumbled back, shifting to rock back and forth. His bloodshot eyes snap to yours. "Hes gonna KILL US!!!" He shouted, drool and tears lining his face. A busted lip, blood dried on the corners of his mouth and head. His eye a sickly green and yellow. He looked a mess. You probably didnt look any better. "Will you be QUIET!" You hissed. "He can hear us you fucking moron!" He frantically looked around the dark room, "he said he'll let us go if we tell him, so why dont we just tell him??!" Cole said frantically in relief. "He'll let us go!!" He laughed hysterically. "Cole! Listen to me! He wont let us go! If we tell him, he'll kill us!" You said frantically, pulling on the chains. Cole continued laughing, wheezing for air. Sinister really.

Metal clangs of footsteps were getting closer to the door. First going unnoticed as you were trying to calm Cole down. But your efforts were useless as you fell silent, eyes drifting towards the door. The only sound was Coles laughter echoing against the metal walls, slowly quietening as the metal footsteps got closer. And closer.

A knock at the metal door, echoed and bounced around the room. 

Your blood ran cold.

He was here.

"Knock...knock."


	2. A Smile

Your heart pounded as the door creaked open, hitting the wall with a clang. There he stood. A tall sillouette, his shadow looming through the room as the artificial light blinded your vision. Being so used to the dark after all.

After slamming the door shut, Joker slowly stepped into the room. Steps calculated delicately in his mind. His shoes shined and polished so much you could see the blood on the floor reflect in them. Your eyes travelled up his crimson suit, to his face. A cigarette hanging lazily in his mouth. His makeup perfect with presition. His green curls slicked back and deep green. He turned his gaze to you, taking a few steps forward and crouching to your level. He looked calm. Eyes closing in ecstacy as he deeply inhaled his cigarette. He opened them again, removing the cancer stick from his lips. His eyes had a glint of madness within them. He exhaled into your face. The smoke delicately dancing from his mouth. You felt intranced by the image but quickly rid your mind of it with a shake of your head. You had to stay focused. 

Joker grinned as his eyes scanned your face. "Are we gonna play nice today?" He announced to the room. His soft voice a striking contrast to his previous actions and the current state of the room. You stayed quiet, eyes turned to daggers at him. Joker took another drag of his cigarette. Waiting for a response. Cole was still whimpering but keeping quiet for now. 'Thank fuck'

Joker sighed heavily. "If you arent gonna be nice, neither will i." He said blankly. Eyes flitting back to yours almost innocently, silently asking again. You stood your ground and stayed silent. Glaring at him still. 

Joker scoffed. "Suit yourself." As he put the burning cigarette out on your leg. You screamed and writhed in pain. Tears stining your eyes. Thrashing your body, the chains twisting your wrists once more, the wounds opening more making you cry out. Joker stood back and watched. Head tilted to the side like a puppy. A sick grin on his face at the work hes done. 

All to be interrupted by a voice. "D-dont hurt them please!" The voice belonging to Cole. 'Shit shit shit no!' Joker stopped and turned his back to you, casting his gaze down at Cole. Fear struck through Coles body as he began to panic. "Please dont hurt them! Ill give you what you want please!" He pleaded. Joker stood still. Turning his head to look back at you. A twisted smirk gracing his face. "But where would the fun be in that?" He lifted his leg, reeled back and kicked Cole in the stomach. Cole yelped as he was hit again and again. You shouted. "Youre not gonna break us you demented fuck!" Joker stopped. His chest rising and falling rapidly, his body language being beyond angry. He calmly turned to you once again. A small smile on his face. Stepping towards you and crouching to your level again. "You better watch your mouth kitten" he whispered, his hand reaching inside his jackets pocket to reveal a pistol. Your eyes widened in fear, instantly trying to shuffle back. Realising youre already against the wall, Joker slowly advanced towards you. His free hand grasping your chin, thumb brushing along your busted bottom lip. The blood dried, skin swollen. His thumb then pushed past your lips and wrentched your jaw open, pushing the pistol into your mouth. You were frozen with fear. You hissed and scrunched your eyes closed as you slowly felt all the scabs open on your lips. Tears flowed from your eyes as you kept your gaze on him. He seemed calm.

Suddenly he pulled the gun from your mouth and hit you square in the jaw with the base of it, making your head spin. Groaning in pain, you hung your head, feeling blood spill from your lips. Defeated. You didnt know how much more you could take. But you wouldnt break. You couldnt!

He yelled this time, his voice cracking under the strain. "WHY WON'T YOU PLAY NICE!?" he said as he kicked you repeatedly in the stomach. Stamping on your legs. You screamed in agony. You could do nothing but take it. He stopped for a second only for you to hear the sound of the gun cocking made you look up in fear.

It was pointed at your head. 

Joker stood with his hand shaking, gun pointing at you. Coles voice filled the air, with the words you desperately didnt want to hear. "WE'RE FROM-" 

BANG

You lie limp, slumped against the wall.  
Cole screaming from the sound. "NO!!" Joker threw the gun and picked out another from his pocket, cocking it and pointing directly at Cole. "WE'RE FROM THE GOVERNMENT, OUR BASE IS IN THE WEST OF GOTHAM, WE WERE SENT TO BRING YOU TO JUSTICE PLEASE DONT KILL ME!!" Joker tilted his head to the side. An innocent smile graces his lips. "Anything else you'd like to confess?" His words a threat. Cole hung his head, accepting his fate, laughing. "I was in love with (Y/-" 

BANG

He was slumped against the wall, blood decorating the wall behind him. A mess. 

Joker placed the gun back in his pocket. A smile pulling his lips contorting the makeup on his face. He slowly turned around to face you. You were sat up smiling at him. The blank worked. Blood still spilling from your lips. Joker advanced towards you, crouching down in front of you. Smiling at eachother, you giggled. Jokers hands framed either side of your face. Thumbs dipping into your mouth, wiping out from the corners of your mouth. 

A bloody smile. 

You beamed at him and he beamed at you. He unlocked your wrists and you slumped into his arms. He pulled you to stand and held you. You snuggled in to his hold and pulled back. He leaned down to meet you half way. "Well done kitten, you did so good" he praised against your lips and pressed into you messily. You were liplocked, each tasting metal from the blood. 

The sillouette of your bodies grasping at eachother, casts a shadow along the metal floor. You got the information you needed.

The rulers of Gotham. Together.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
